The One With the Incident in Hawaii
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Amidst Rachel denying that she does indeed like Ross still, Jack Geller makes a statement about her parents and something that happened in Hawaii that just won't leave her alone. Rachel decides to confront her parents, and the news they give her is shocking. How will she cope? Can Ross help her get through it? Family/Friendship/Love/Humor/Mystery. Story is a bit AU
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, I can't say any of us were surprised. Your parents have been unhappy ever since we've known them. Especially after that incident in Hawaii."_

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about this comment from Jack Geller. What had he meant by that? What incident? She tapped her fingers on her knee anxiously. It didn't help that she was at work and trying to forget about the whole failed thing with Ross as well. He had left pretty upset when she told him to accept that they'd never be together. The thing was, she wasn't really so sure she meant that.

"I'm taking a break," she told Gunther.

"Really?" he asked. "You just got here fifteen minutes ago."

"It's important," she said, going to the staff room. She pulled the phone off the wall and called her Mom.

"Hi," her mother said once she connected. "How are you? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Mom," Rachel said. "But...here's the thing. Jack Geller said something to me about some incident in Hawaii? That you and Daddy were always unhappy since then? What is he talking about?"

 _Dial tone._

Rachel stared at the phone in her hand. Did her mother just hang up on her?! Grunting, she dialed again.

"Hello?"

"Mom! You hung up on me!"

 _Dial tone._

"Oh my God!" Rachel shrieked. Something was up. She was starting to believe this whole Hawaii thing was more serious than she had originally thought. She marched out to the front.

"Gunther! I'm sick. I'm going home," she said, taking off her apron.

"Rachel..."

She started coughing violently.

"Feel better soon," Gunther said, sighing. Rachel stormed out the door and went upstairs. She needed to talk to Monica right now. When she got there, though, everyone was watching something on the TV. She got sidetracked.

"Oh God, is that prom?" she asked.

"I don't want to watch this," Ross said immediately.

"Come on! It'll be fun," Joey urged.

"Nuh uh," Ross shook his head.

"Sit," Monica ordered. "Rach, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Rachel answered. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She watched as Ross went to do the most heroic thing ever, and she hadn't even realized. She looked over at him standing by the door, which was where he went when this part came on. Her mind was suddenly made up. If anyone was this sweet, then they deserved another chance. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"See? She's his lobster," Phoebe said in the background. She tuned them all out. This moment was solely for them. She didn't even think about her Mom and what happened in Hawaii. It could wait.

...

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ross offered. They were waiting for a cab for Rachel. It was the next day, and she had decided to go visit her father since her mother was avoiding her calls.

"No, it's okay. I need to do this alone. I'll be back before dark," she promised, kissing him.

"I can't wait," he smiled. She smiled back.

"Me either."

She was with Ross. Ross was her boyfriend. Her heart fluttered.

"Good luck," he said. She had briefly filled him in on what she was going to visit her father for. She was nervous, but this needed to be done.

...

"Sweet Pea!" her father called, spreading his arms out for a hug. She obliged. Leonard came across as a cold man, but he had a sweet spot for his girls.

"Hi, Daddy," she said.

"What brings you here?" he asked, leading her inside.

"Well, I have a question about something, and Mom isn't answering," Rachel said.

"A question about what?"

"Mr. Geller said you guys were always unhappy since the incident in Hawaii. What does he mean by that?" she asked. He stiffened, and his eyes grew dark.

"I would rather not talk about that, thank you," Leonard said.

"But...I want to know!" Rachel cried. She crossed her arms. Her father looked at her for a long time before sighing loudly.

"All right," he said. "But you better sit for this." She followed him into the living room.

"What is it? Why is this so serious?" she asked. She sat down before her shaky legs gave out on her. She'd never seen her father so solemn.

"No!" Sandra shouted, coming into the room and making them both jump.

"What are you doing here?" Leonard demanded.

"I knew she'd come here," Sandra accused. "Rachel, sweetie, you need to let old dogs lie, all right?"

"No. This is obviously something really serious, and I want to know. I deserve to know," Rachel argued.

"Let's just tell her," Leonard said.

"No! It'll only upset her," Sandra snapped.

"I'm a grown woman, Mom! Just tell me!"

"Your mother had an affair," Leonard blurted before Sandra could speak.

"How could you?!" Sandra asked him, outraged.

"What? Mom? Is this true?" Rachel questioned. Her heart was pounding. Her mother had cheated on her father?

"I...yes," Sandra answered. She sighed loudly. "There's no use in denying it I guess since your father threw me under the bus and then ran over me with it."

"That's the big secret? I thought maybe it was worse than that," Rachel laughed.

"Well, Sweet Pea, it does get worse," Leonard told her. She froze.

"Come again?"

"I dreaded this day," Sandra moaned.

"What day?" Rachel asked, panicking.

"Sweet Pea, you are not my biological daughter," Leonard said. He looked at his hands and then back at her.

"W-what? No! Mom?!" Rachel cried, looking for answers.

"It's true," Sandra managed to say. "I...I got pregnant after the affair, and I knew you weren't your father's."

"Oh my God," Rachel said, feeling like she was going to throw up. "Oh. My. God!"

"See? It upset her," Sandra said to Leonard.

"She has the right to know," Leonard echoed Rachel's statement.

"How did the Gellers know about this and not me?!" Rachel shrieked.

"Well...we got a little tipsy at one of their dinner parties," Sandra said.

"Your mother blabbed it all," Leonard finished. Sandra smacked him in the chest.

"They promised to keep their mouths shut," Sandra huffed.

"It was an accident. Don't be angry at them," Rachel said. "I...I have to admit...I'm really very shocked right now. I don't even know what to think."

"Sweet Pea..."

"So you're not my real father?" Rachel asked, putting her hand up.

"No," he shook his head.

"Who is my real father?" she asked Sandra.

"I'm not getting into that," Sandra shook her head.

"You know what, fine. I don't want to know. This is crazy. This is all a lie. I am going to go home now and pretend I didn't hear any of this," Rachel said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Sweet Pea...!"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her. Sandra and Leonard looked at one another.

"Now what?" she asked him.

* * *

 **As promised, here is my juicy Ross and Rachel story! I hope you like it. It's not going to be very long, and it might not get updated much as I've got so much going on, but I wanted to get the first chapter out there at least. I know it sounds like the incident happened after the Gellers knew them (and research says Monica and Rachel met at 6 years old), but I'm making it this way for the sake of my story. Cheers! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ross waited for Rachel to return, and while he waited, he couldn't help but imagine taking her on dates, kissing her more, and...other stuff. He hoped her visit with her parents went well. He hadn't heard back from her yet. He decided to give his sister a call to see what was up.

"She's not back yet," Monica said after hearing his voice.

"That's not what I called about," he lied.

"Oh? What then?"

"Just to say hey...see how you were doing...ask if you still had alone time in the apartment..." Ross trailed off.

"Which is code for, 'Is Rachel home yet?' Ross, I'm not stupid," Monica huffed.

"Her mother called me and said Rachel left angry and asked to speak with her. I have no idea where she is, but she's not with them," Monica told him. Ross sat up straighter, alerted to the fact that his new girlfriend was missing.

"Wh-where, where is she?" he asked.

"I just said I had no idea. Ross, are you even listening to me?" Monica asked. She kept talking, but Ross had tuned her out.

"I'll talk to you later," he said, cutting her off mid-sentence. Then he hung up. He grabbed his coat. He needed to find Rachel.

...

Rachel was sitting at a bar and contemplating her choices. She could get wasted and forget this whole thing ever happened. She could sit there brooding about it and hope someone buys her a drink. She could just go home. She was leaning towards just going home when an elderly gentleman sat on the stool beside her.

"You look sad," he noted. She burst into tears then, making the man reach for his handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him. She vaguely wondered where it had been and how many noses it had wiped.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. He seemed nice enough.

"It's okay," Rachel said, shaking her head. She gave him his hankie back and stared at the mirror across from her that was behind the bar. Her miserable face looked back at her.

"I just found out my father isn't really my father," she blurted out.

"That's some news," the man said. Rachel saw Walter on his name tag, so she assumed that was his name.

"It's devastating news! My whole childhood has a different meaning," Rachel went on.

"It would. Did you find out who your father is?" Walter asked.

"No. I didn't want to know, not that my mother would have told me. I just...I can't believe this," Rachel said, banging her fist on the countertop. "I mean, yea, I'm the darker haired one while my sisters were bright blonde. That should have been a huge flag for me. That and my damn nose. It was huge! They didn't get a honker on them like that."

"Your honker looks nice," Walter pointed out.

"My honker got changed when I was a teenager," Rachel responded quickly. "Enough about that! My Dad isn't really my Dad. I'm just...I can't even think straight right now..."

"Fair enough," Walter nodded. Rachel grew quiet for a while. Eventually, Walter left, and she was alone again. She decided it was time to return home.

...

"Sweetie! Where have you been?" Monica asked when Rachel came into the apartment. It had started to rain when she was walking, and she was soaked. Monica hurried to get her dried off.

"Out," Rachel said dismissively.

"Ross is out looking for you. Did he find you?" Monica asked, handing Rachel a towel.

"No. I was at a bar for most of the day."

"A bar?! Is everything all right?" Monica questioned, concerned.

"No, Mon. I'm not all right."

"There you are!" Ross called, coming inside suddenly. "I was so worried about you." He pulled her into a hug.

"Rach?" Monica asked, seeing Rachel crying. Ross pulled back, looking at her.

"What happened?" he urged.

"My...my...my father isn't my father," Rachel managed to say.

"Say that again?" Monica said, not hearing her correctly.

"My m-mother had an affair in Hawaii, and then I was born," Rachel finished.

"Oh my God," Ross said. "Are you okay? That's a big bombshell."

"I'm not okay! My life has been shattered! I don't know who I am!" Rachel cried, squeezing her fists hard. "My whole existence was based on a lie! I don't know how to move past it."

"I'll help," Ross said immediately.

"We'll all help," Monica said, giving him the stink eye. She moved to hug Rachel too.

"You guys," Rachel sniffed after a moment. "I...I need a moment alone."

"Yea sure," Ross said. She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Ross and Monica looked at each other.

"I'm calling Mom," Monica said, grabbing the phone.

"No, don't," Ross said, snatching it from her. "Rachel doesn't need any more attention on this right now."

"Dad was the one who brought it up!" Monica said, outraged. "He started it! He's gonna finish it. Gimme!" She reached for the phone.

"Okay fine. Let me know what he says," Ross added as Monica took the phone into her room. He sat down at the kitchen table. Rachel's father wasn't her father. He tried to imagine what he'd feel like if he got that kind of news. He failed. Rachel emerged about half an hour later looking worse than when she went in.

"Can I do anything?" Ross asked.

"Just hold me," she whimpered. He obliged. This was an interesting turn of events that kicked off the start of their relationship, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from being a good boyfriend.

...

Ross had put Rachel to bed when Monica came out to reveal what she had learned.

"Well?" he asked. She sighed, setting the phone down.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," she answered.  
"What?! You were in there for hours," Ross said, confused.

"Yea, well, Mom got on the phone and started in on my love life and everything else. That ate up most of the time," Monica huffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Golden Boy," Monica said gruffly.

"I don't know what else to do for her," Ross said, gesturing to Rachel's room. "What is she going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't think we should tell the others," Ross told her.

"I agree. This is between us," Monica nodded.

"I should go, but I don't want to leave in case she needs me," Ross said.

"Just sleep on the couch," Monica sighed. She hoped this wouldn't be the start of Ross being at her apartment 24/7. They had difficulty living together in the past.

"Thanks, Mon," he said, kissing the side of her head as he passed. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Monica went to her bedroom and closed the door. She could hear her friend crying through the walls, and she wanted to go comfort her, but she also figured Rachel wanted to be left alone for now. Tomorrow she would see how she could help. Sometimes a good night's sleep worked wonders. Monica hoped this was the case for Rachel.

...

It wasn't. Rachel woke up even more miserable than she was the night before. She couldn't help but smile, however, when she saw Ross on the couch. He had stayed there for her. How sweet. She was sitting at the table sipping coffee when he woke up.

"Hi," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Angry. Hurt. Bitter," she answered.

"All good feelings at a time like this," he nodded.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to talk to my parents again," Rachel went on. "I mean, what a hell of a secret to keep from me! Didn't they ever stop to think about how it might affect me?"

"Apparently not," Ross pointed out.

"Ugh! I just want to scream," Rachel said.

"Hey guys," Joey said, coming in and immediately heading for the fridge. "Sooo, you're a couple now." He smirked at them.

"Yes, Joey, we are dating," Ross confirmed.

"Have you done it yet?"

"Joey!"

"Sorry, sorry," Joey said. "But did you?"

"Get out," Rachel ordered. He obeyed, but not without taking some bacon with him.

"We can't tell those guys," Rachel said.

"Mon and I agreed last night not to tell them anything," Ross explained.

"Thank you," Rachel nodded. She tapped her mug.

"So," Ross said. "About us..."

"Kind of in a crisis," she cut him off.

"Right. Of course. So what are you gonna do about your real dad? Are you going to try to find him?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, I'd love to know who he is. I might have half siblings, you know? I just...I don't know where to start," Rachel moaned.

"I can help," Ross promised.

"That involves talking to my parents," Rachel groaned. "I can't do that right now."

"You might not have to," Ross mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any old photographs of your parents on that trip? It might say where they were staying. It might give you at least a clue to where your biological father lives."

"You're right! Oh my God, Ross. I do have a picture," she gasped, rushing into her room. She returned holding a framed photo. Ross remembered her saying it was her favorite photo of her parents.

"Now I know why Mom looks so happy," Rachel muttered as she pulled the photo out.

"What does it say?" Ross asked.

"Honolulu," she replied. "My birth father lives in Honolulu."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and not predicting! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay: Why won't I write more? That really shocked me. There is this thing called life where I have other commitments, a full time job and work on weekends, volunteering, etc. not to mention family, my spouse, and friends who are in crisis, so forgive me for not making writing my first priority. I do not need a beta. Writing is not "hard" for me. I said in the beginning this story wouldn't be updated frequently as I am very busy with life and the 22 other stories I'm currently writing. The fact this story is being updated once a week right now is a miracle. I do the best I can, but sometimes life interferes. You have no idea what's happened to me this past week and the news I got regarding my best friend and my aunt, so please refrain from saying things like that. It's hurtful.  
**

 **Everyone else: Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement. I don't expect this story to be long. The chapters are not going to be long because they just aren't going to be. Thank you for continuing to not predict/guess where I'm going with this story.**

* * *

Rachel was leaning on the railing of Monica's balcony and looking out at the skyline of New York. A small breeze shifted her hair a little every so often. She was thinking about Honolulu. She tried to remember her parents talking about it, but she couldn't. Now she knew why. She had picked up the phone about ten times that day to call her mother and demand an explanation, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Rachel didn't want to hear the excuses and the justification for why she did it, and there would be a justification. Lots of them. She knew her mother well.

"Rach?" Monica's voice asked. She turned to see her friend standing at the doorway of the balcony.

"Yea?"

"Um, I know this has been a difficult time for you, and I don't want to sound uncaring or selfish, but are you going to come help me tonight?" she questioned.

"With what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You agreed to waitress for me at the catering job my mother got me," Monica said, twisting her hands. "I kinda need you, and...and it might be a good distraction for you right now."

Rachel stared at her.

"Or not," Monica finished. "Well, it was worth a try." She turned to go. Rachel felt a little bit bad, but she didn't really feel like mingling with strangers right now either. Ross was at work, and the others didn't know what was going on. Rachel was okay with that for now. Then, she got an idea. She hurried inside and grabbed her coat and purse.

...

"Rachel!" Judy exclaimed, opening the door. "What a surprise."

"Hi," Rachel said. "I know it's unexpected, but can I come in?"

"Sure, sure," Judy nodded, letting her in. They stood in the hallway rather awkwardly.

"Who is it?" Jack called.

"Rachel."

"Uh oh," Jack's voice said, sounding worried.

"Is this about...you know," Judy said. "Your mother called us."

"I said I was sorry," Jack started to say, coming into the room.

"It's fine! I'm glad I know. Otherwise, I would have lived my life as a lie," Rachel sighed. "I was wondering if you could help me more."

"With what, dear?" Judy asked.

"Well, do you know who my mother slept with in Hawaii?" Rachel prodded. Judy and Jack looked at each other.

"We don't have his name. She only gave us the detail that it happened, not with who," Jack answered. "Sorry, honey."

"That's just great," Rachel sighed. She sat down on the hallway bench and put her head in her hands.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling, dear," Judy started. "But may I suggest that you talk to your mother? She seemed like she wanted to tell you when she was talking to us."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. It's been a long secret for her. I think it's always bothered her," Jack finished.

"It's not you, is it?" Rachel asked him.

"Good God no!" Jack denied. "No offense, but your mother is not my cup of tea. I can barely tolerate her when she comes over _for_ tea."

"Well that's a relief," Rachel laughed. "Not that you would have been a bad father to have." Then she realized what it would have meant if Jack had been her father. Ross would have been her half-brother. She fought the urge to choke. Thank God it wasn't true.

"You're sweet," Jack smiled. "As far as we're concerned, your father is a native of Hawaii. She mentioned tanned skin and muscles like we've never seen. I remember those hosts in the grass skirts. They looked like they could lift anything or anyone over their head with one arm."

"Okay, that's too much information," Rachel said, shaking her head and trying not to visualize her mother over some guy's head.

"If it helps, we weren't too thrilled with what she did, but we understand why," Judy told her.

"Why?"

"Well, your father, erm, Leonard, isn't the best man in the world. I mean, your mother took a lot living with him."

"He is a bit crusty sometimes," Rachel agreed.

"He was mean, dear," Judy explained. "Very mean at times."

"What has she told you?" Rachel asked.

"Go talk to your mother," Judy urged. She pulled Rachel to her feet and pushed her towards the door.

"Um, okay," Rachel agreed, feeling unwanted suddenly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Judy smiled. Then she shut the door in Rachel's face. Rachel stood there knowing what she had to do but dreading it at the same time.

...

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" Ross asked Joey and Chandler. They were sitting in their recliners, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Nuh uh," Joey shook his head.

"Who?" Chandler asked.

"Rachel. My girlfriend," Ross answered. "Well, sort of girlfriend I guess. We still haven't discussed it."

"Haven't seen her," Chandler dismissed. Ross sighed. There wasn't any point in trying to talk to these goons any further. They weren't even on this planet by the look of it. He went over to Monica's apartment hoping that someone would be there.

"Hi," Monica said when he entered. "Why so glum?"

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"She was here when I left, but she wasn't here when I got home."

"Oh. That sucks. Why are you smiling?" he asked, noticing the permanent grin on Monica's face. She worked to get rid of it.

"No reason," she shook her head.

"She's in love with Dr. Burke," Phoebe smirked from the couch.

"What? Ew! Mon, he's like 60."

"50," she corrected quickly. "And so what? I'm an adult. I can do what I want."

"That's just so disturbing," Ross shuddered.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay? I don't even know if it will go anywhere," Monica said.

"I don't ever want to talk about it again," Ross told her.

"Good."

"I guess I'll just go home. Can you tell Rachel I was here?" he asked.

"I will," she promised.

...

"Rachel," Sandra said, seeing her daughter on her front step. "Come in." Rachel obeyed. She went straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sandra hovered by the entryway.

"Who is he?" Rachel asked.

"Ah. This again," Sandra sighed.

"Come on, Mom! What did you think? That you'd just tell me Daddy wasn't my real Daddy and I'd just let it go?" Rachel asked, angry.

"A mother can dream," Sandra replied.

"You are unbelievable," Rachel hissed.

"Look, it was a hard time for me, okay? I made a mistake. It was a stupid mistake, and your father still stayed with me and helped me raise you and then your sisters. He never looked at you as anything but his child. You are his."

"But I'm not! I'm some random guy's daughter. Who was he? Does he live in Hawaii? Tell me!" Rachel shouted. Her fists were clenched hard.

"Yes," Sandra answered. "He lives there. He was a very handsome, strong, sexy man who worked at the hotel we were staying in. I couldn't help myself, and I got carried away one night. I don't regret it, though, because I wouldn't have you if I hadn't done it." She was tearing up at this point, and Rachel felt the words impact her too.

"Mom," she whispered. Sandra sniffed hard.

"I know you're mad at me, and I was mad at me too, but it happened, and I had to forgive myself. Your father tried to forgive me, but we just...we were never entirely the same after, which was unfortunate. That's why we are divorcing now. He couldn't let it go. He's also not exactly a treat to live with either, though. His words could cut me like knife, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel nodded. She remembered their fights when she was little. Sandra sat down beside her and took Rachel's hand in hers.

"I loved you the day I laid my eyes on you, and that's what is important. Your biological father was never in the picture, and he never will be. I never went back there, and he didn't know where I lived. It's over."

"I want to meet him," Rachel said.

"You...you what?"

"I want to meet him, Mom. Please. I have to see him."

"I...I don't think that's a good idea," Sandra tried.

"You don't get to make that decision for me," Rachel said firmly. "Tell me where to find him." Sandra bit her lip and looked down. After a while, she sighed long and hard.

"He worked at the Moana Hotel. His first name was Anthony. That's all I know," Sandra said.

"Thank you," Rachel nodded. She got up.

"Where are you going?" Sandra asked.

"To meet my father."

...

Monica awoke to noise coming from Rachel's room. It was past midnight, and Monica couldn't understand what was happening.

"Rach?" she asked. She saw Rachel throwing clothes into a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Honolulu to meet my father," Rachel answered.

"You...you found him?" Monica asked, surprised.

"My mother told me. I have to meet him, Mon. I need to know him."

"Are you going alone?"

"I...I don't know."

"I can't go. I have some jobs lined up. Otherwise I would," Monica said.

"I'll ask Ross," Rachel said dismissively.

"Wow. First date in Hawaii. Fancy," Monica muttered.

"It's not exactly a picnic trip, Monica," Rachel said to her, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I know. I'm a little jealous. I mean, Hawaii!" Monica admitted. She went over to hug her friend. "I hope you find him, and I hope you find everything you're looking for."

"Me too," Rachel sighed. "Me too." She had no idea what she was going to find. She just hoped it would answer some questions.

...

Ross awoke to pounding on his door. He got up groggily and answered.

"Rachel?" he asked. She came inside, hauling a suitcase behind her.

"I am going to Hawaii to find my father. You wanna come with me?" she asked. He stared at her for a second.

"Let me pack a bag," he said, moving into action. He hurried around while she watched.

"Ross?" she said after a while. He stopped.

"Yea?"

"I know we haven't had time to talk, so I'm hoping we can talk on the plane ride a bit more, but first thing is first. Are we dating? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Then we are," Ross smiled. He went to hug her tightly and kiss her gently. She relished every moment of it.

"I'm glad," she whispered. She touched his face softly. "If we have time, we can enjoy some sightseeing while we're there." She winked suggestively.

"O-okay," he said, clearing his throat. He finished packing before he let his mind start to wander. When he was ready, she took his hand, and they went down to get a cab together, heading to the airport. They were going to Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

If Rachel wasn't too focused on the fact that she was here to find her biological father, she would have stopped to appreciate the sights more. Ross was having some kind of argument with the guy who helped carry their luggage about how much was the right amount to tip, but Rachel wasn't really paying attention. She looked around their hotel room and began planning where she would go first to find her father. To be honest, she'd been a little taken aback that Ross didn't do his usual freak out when something unexpected came up, but she was grateful. A little bickering about the tip was nothing compared to the fact he could be freaking out over their first date being in Hawaii.

"Well this is...nice," Ross finished awkwardly, remembering why they were even here. "You doing okay?"

"I am. I want to start looking, but I don't know where to start," she complained.

"How about going back to the place he worked at and asking some questions?" Ross suggested.

"That's a great place to start," she agreed. She headed for the door.

"Now?" Ross asked. She gave him a look. "Right, yes. Now." He joined her, taking her hand in his. Rachel's mind wandered as they walked to their destination. It turned out the Moana Hotel wasn't too far from theirs. She wasn't listening as Ross rambled on about some dinosaur fact (how did he keep having so many of those anyway?). Her mind was too focused on what she was going to find out when she started asking questions. Then she got to thinking that perhaps she didn't really want to know the details. She stopped walking suddenly, making Ross yank on her arm and be stopped in his tracks as well.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, seeing her face. She shook her head.

"I'm not okay, Ross. It's like this whole thing is hitting me right in this moment. My mother cheated on my father..."

"I know it might not be helpful, but if she hadn't, you wouldn't be here," Ross pointed out. Rachel looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know," she nodded. "Mom already said that to me. That's what is making this whole thing so hard. I'm angry that my mother couldn't control herself, but I'm glad because I'm here. I'm so confused."

Ross pulled her into an embrace, not sure what else to say. He hated to see her cry, and he hated even more that he couldn't help her. Some onlookers gave him quizzical looks as they walked by, but he ignored them. He would let her cry for as long as she needed.

"Thank you," she said after a while, pulling away and wiping her face.

"For what?" he asked kindly.

"For being here. For supporting me. For still wanting to date me," she said, sniffing.

"Why on Earth would I not want to date you?" he asked.

"Because now you can add bastard child to your list."

"Oh God. Forget the stupid list, Rach. I was insane when I did that. I am crazy about you," he said, tilting her chin to make her look at him. "Nothing could ever make me change my mind."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Really," he promised. She kissed him then, pouring her heart and soul into it.

"Am I crazy for wanting to meet him?" she asked afterwards. Ross shook his head.

"No. It's natural to want to know where you came from."

"I'm part Hawaiian," Rachel mused. "I can't believe that."

"That's actually kinda cool," Ross said, chuckling. He almost said it could go on the pro side of her list, but he immediately dismissed that thought. She wouldn't see it as a joke. They started walking again. When they came to the entrance of the Moana Hotel, they stopped. Rachel took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You ready?" Ross asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered. She charged ahead, full of determination.

...

"Where did you say Ross and Rachel went again?" Phoebe pressed Monica, who bit her lip. Of course those two would leave her behind to lie for them.

"They took a trip," she repeated.

"A trip," Phoebe said, not believing her.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because they just started dating! Who goes on a trip for your first date?" Phoebe asked, incredulous.

"They do?" Monica said, hoping Phoebe would drop it now.

"Maybe I should have started dating Ross," Phoebe mused. Monica bit back her retort. Phoebe and Ross. Now that would have been something to see.

"Mon, Joey says I can't pull this off," Chandler said, joining them. Monica took one look at him standing there in a white tank top and snorted.

"You can't," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Chandler whined.

"Because it looks ridiculous. Why are you even wearing that?" she asked.

"Because they're cool," Chandler replied. Monica rolled her eyes. Since she had started dating Richard, Chandler was acting like he was the Dad he'd never had. It was weird. Chandler has seen that Richard sometimes wore one of those shirts, and suddenly he wanted to wear it too.

"Tell that to your sickly, pale skin," Monica commented. She was feeling anxious. Tomorrow was her father's birthday, and Richard was going to be there too. She knew she had to tell her parents, but it was going to be so hard. To top it off, she'd have to lie about where Ross was to them too. Fabulous.

...

 _There is no Anthony here._

Rachel felt deflated. He was no longer there, which made sense really. It was almost 26 years ago or more. Of course he'd be retired. She wanted to wail in frustration. How was she supposed to find him now?!

"Did you ask any older looking staff about him?" Ross asked.

"No."

"That would probably be a good start," he suggested. "They might remember him."

"All I have to go on is that he was sexy, strong, and handsome. That's it," Rachel moaned.

"Well," Ross said, looking around at all the other hotel workers who fit that description. "I'm sure someone has got to remember him. It seems to be the requirement to work here, though."

"Huh," Rachel said, noticing them too. "You're right. Odd."

"There's someone," Ross said, pointing out an older woman pushing a linen cart. Rachel hurried over to her.

"Excuse me," she said, catching the woman's attention. "Do you remember an Anthony who worked here about 26 years ago?"

"I started last week," the woman answered, shrugging.

"Oh," Rachel said, disappointed.

"Hey," Ross called out to someone who looked like the manager. "Can you help us find a previous employee?"

"Depends what for," the man answered, eying him suspiciously.

"He's my biological father," Rachel cut in, coming over to them. "I'm looking for him because I want to meet him."

"What was his name?"

"Anthony."

"You'll have to do better than that," the manager shrugged. "Lots of Anthony's worked here."

"Can you give me a list?"

"That's breaching privacy, ma'am."

"Look, I came all the way down here from New York to find my father. Please, help me find him," Rachel pleaded.

"I am sorry," the manager said, his voice full of pity. "But it's policy." He moved away then, leaving Rachel to start crying once more.

"It's an island," Ross said. "We'll get a phone book and look up all Anthony's."

"That will take years, Ross," Rachel sighed. "This is a dead end. I'll never find him. Let's just go home." She turned to leave when someone hissed at them from behind a door. Ross and Rachel looked at each other before moving towards it.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, pushing it open. A small, fragile looking woman was in there.

"I couldn't help but overhear you," she said. "I know the Anthony of which you speak of. He was known around here for sleeping with customers. It's what got him fired eventually."

"Do you have his last name?" Rachel asked, growing excited.

"I can do better," the woman replied. "I can tell you where he lives."

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped. Ross pulled out his pen and paper.

"Twenty bucks," the woman said, holding out her hand. "Or I say nothing."

"W-what? That...that's extortion," Ross stuttered.

"Just give it to her," Rachel nudged him. Ross sighed loudly and pulled out a twenty, handing it to her. The woman then relayed the information, and Ross furiously scribbled it down.

"Thank you so much," Rachel gushed.

"For twenty bucks it better be right," Ross muttered. Rachel jabbed him to make him be quiet.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his arm once she'd said goodbye to the woman.

"You're really ready for this?" Ross asked as they exited the hotel.

"I am," Rachel nodded. She tried to steady her breathing when they got into a cab and gave the driver the address. She was finally going to meet her biological father.

...

Joey watched as Monica nearly dropped everything she'd been holding in the last hour.

"You're really nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" he asked.

"I am," she answered. "Oh God, I am. They are going to _freak_!"

"It's your life, Mon," Joey shrugged. "You can date who you want. Your parents can have an opinion, but don't let their opinion make you do what you don't want to do."

"You're right, Joey," Monica said, feeling her shoulders lose a bit of tension. They weren't right up around her ears anymore at least.

"Tell them, don't tell them, it's up to you, and their reaction is theirs, not yours."

"You're awfully wise lately," Monica smiled.

"Eh, it just came to me really," Joey said, waving it off.

"I just wish Ross was here!" Monica moaned. "I need him to play referee. I can't believe he picked now to run off with Rachel to damn Hawaii."

"Ross is in Hawaii with Rachel?" Joey asked, surprised. Monica froze. Shit.

"Um, yes," Monica answered. "They took a trip."

"Wow. Sounds like Ross went all out for their first date," Joey snorted.

"He did. That's Ross for you," Monica said, not saying anything further. She couldn't believe she'd almost let that out of the bag.

"Well, I should go," Joey said, getting up. "It's late. I hope Chandler threw that monstrosity of a shirt out."

"It was stupid looking," Monica agreed.

"That's what I said!"

"Good night, Joey."

"Night."

Monica turned off the lights and headed for her bedroom once he was gone. It felt a little lonely without Rachel. She just hoped her friend was finding everything she was looking for down there. If she didn't, Monica knew she'd have to be there to help pick up the pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize Ross might not appear to be the usual Ross we know from the show. I really prefer him acting a little nicer and more thoughtful...his character sometimes really drove me mad on the show. I hope you don't mind that I've altered him a little for the sake of this story.**

* * *

"I appreciate that you came with me, but it really wasn't necessary," Monica said. Joey shrugged.

"Chandler and I got into a big fight this morning, so I don't really want to be around him right now."

"You guys are gonna be all right, though?" Monica asked, worried. Joey had no response. He honestly didn't know.

"So how are we doing this?" Richard asked, nervously fixing his tie for the third time. They were in the cab and almost to Jack and Judy's house.

"I don't know," Monica admitted. "We shared a cab together. That's all."

"You really think they won't figure it out?" Richard asked her.

"Oh, they probably will," Monica answered. She started biting her nails again. Joey pulled her fingers away from her mouth, knowing she'd regret it later. When they arrived at her parents' house, she felt her heart having palpitations. She didn't think she'd get through this without needing an ambulance at the end either for herself, Richard, or her father. Her mother certainly wouldn't need it.

"Okay, okay," Monica said at the doorway. "Let's just act casual." She stood beside Richard with Joey in the rear.

"No, too obvious," she said, moving them around. Joey squawked in protest. Richard just went with it.

"Oh," Monica moaned. "Now it _looks_ like we're trying to hide it."

"Ah geez," Joey said. He pushed open the door, making all three of them fall inside at the same time. Enough was enough already.

"Hello!" Judy called, seeing them. Then her face fell. "Oh, hello, Joey."

"Hi, Mrs. Geller," Joey said. "Ooohh snacks." His full attention was immediately on the table covered in food. Judy pulled Monica aside.

"Why did you bring the eater here?" she asked. "I don't have enough food..."

"Just smack him on the nose. He'll stop," Monica said.

"And where is Ross? It's his father's birthday. He should really be here," Judy went on.

"I'm here," Monica pointed out.

"It's expected of you, dear," Judy said, patting her head before moving to the kitchen.

"Fabulous," Monica muttered. It was starting already. Then, she saw Joey's ass lift higher in the air as he reached for the back of the table to get more food.

"Joey!"

"What?" he asked, twisting to look at her. His mouth was full, and some jam was all over his chin. Monica noticed something creamy on his sleeves too.

"Just...don't eat it all, okay?"

"I'll try," he grunted, turning back to the table.

Monica went to join her mother in the kitchen. She was met by other ladies barraging her with questions as to where her darling brother was. She grabbed the whipped cream can, getting ready to use it.

"Have you heard the latest?" one asked.

"Which one? Richard dating the twinkie or Sandra Green's daughter being a bastard child?"

"Oh!" Monica cried, flailing the can and having whip cream go everywhere.

"Be careful with that," Judy said, taking it from her.

"Finger cramp," Monica stuttered.

"Well, you just know Richard's new girlfriend is stupid and shallow," a lady was saying.

"How _is_ Sandra doing?" another cut in. "I haven't seen her since it came out. She mentioned her daughter was out _looking_ for him!"

"Is it time for cake yet?" Monica asked, her voice shaking. This conversation had to end right now.

"I'd be devastated. Why dig up old hatchets when there's no reason to?"

"Excuse me," Monica said, rushing to the upstairs hallway. She met Richard there.

"I'm a twinkie," she moaned.

"Really? I'm a hero," he smiled. Then he grew serious. "You okay?"

"No! They're talking about Rachel..."

"Oh that," Richard said, waving his hand. "I knew she didn't look like her father, but who was I to judge? If you weren't looking too closely, you wouldn't know it."

"You _knew_?!"

"Leonard was very upset about it one night years ago," Richard answered, shrugging. "I listened. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Does everyone know?"

"I don't think so. Well, maybe now since Sandra is telling everyone."

"Oh God."

"Is that where Ross is? With Rachel?" Richard asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes. Oh thank God I can talk to someone about it," Monica said. They heard footsteps.

"Oh crap," Monica said, falling into the bathroom to escape. Richard moved around the corner, bumping into Judy.

"JUDY! GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" he said loudly, hoping Monica would hear him. "GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Thanks for the support," Judy said, confused as he walked away. She was powdering her nose when Jack came in.

"There you are," Judy said. "How could you have started this whole mess up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your stupid little comment to Rachel about Hawaii dug up something that was better left alone."

"Aw, come on. It's my birthday..."

"I can and will yell at you any time of the year I want," Judy said, crossing her arms. "You need to tell Sandra that this is your fault."

"What?! She's telling everyone now, though! Why is it my fault?"

"You're so infuriating," Judy said, moving to leave. Jack grabbed her at the door.

"Come on," he coaxed. "You can't be mad at me. Rachel would have figured it out eventually."

"I seriously doubt that. The girl's head is up her own ass most of the time."

"That right there is why I love you," Jack smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Jaaaack!" Judy squealed suddenly. Monica covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. She sank lower into the tub, grabbing any and all sponges and other items that she could stuff into her ears to save herself as best as she could.

...

Ross's brain was firing on all cylinders. He watched as Rachel looked out her window while they drove to Anthony's house. He didn't think this was a good idea at all, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had finally gotten her to want to date him, and he didn't want to ruin it by telling her she shouldn't meet her real father. Ross had no experience in this department, and he prayed to God that he would never find out any different, but he knew this would only upset her more.

"Wow," Rachel said as they drove to a house that was enormous with beautiful flowers everywhere. The cab pulled into the gate and around the loop to the front door.

"Are we sure this is the right address?" Ross asked. If that old lady had led them on...

"It is," the cab driver said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Well, getting fired apparently didn't affect him at all," Ross commented. Rachel reached for the door and threw it open. Her heart was pounding. Her biological father was wealthy. This excited her a little. She was already planning father/daughter shopping trips in her mind. Ross followed a little behind her as she walked up to the front door. She picked up the huge handle and knocked. She felt a little dizzy, realizing that she was going to meet the man who had seduced her mother.

A small woman answered the door. Rachel's heart dropped a little. Was this his wife?

"Hello," Rachel said. "I'm looking for Anthony."

"Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm an old friend," Rachel smiled weakly. The woman looked her up and down.

"How much do you need?"

"Excuse me?"  
"Look, you're not the first young lady to come around here seeking money for child support."

"Child support?!" Rachel exclaimed. Ross stepped in then.

"Ma'am, we are looking for Anthony just to talk, nothing else."

"Are you her pimp?" the woman asked, giving him a look of scrutiny.

"What?! No! Are you implying my girlfriend is a lady of the night?" Ross demanded.

"Just say prostitute, Ross. God," Rachel rolled her eyes. He could be such a prude sometimes. "And no, I am not a hooker. I am Rachel, his daughter." The woman blinked for a second before sighing long and loud.

"This way," she gestured, moving aside. Rachel quivered with anticipation. Was he in the lounge? Did he have an indoor jacuzzi? She looked around at everything as they walked further into the house. She took Ross's hand, suddenly feeling nervous. Would he want to see her? Would he want to spend time with her? Would he send her away?

"Here," the woman said, stopping by a fireplace. Rachel looked around. The room was immaculate, and there were lots of pretty things that she very much wanted to examine closer. She noticed a very well decorated jar on the mantle.

"Did he make that? Is he a jeweler?!" she exclaimed. Ross stiffened beside her.

"Rach," he started.

"Well, where is he? I want to meet him," Rachel babbled on. "I only just found out a couple days ago. I really want to meet him. Does he look like me?"

"Rach!"

"I bet he loves to shop. What does he do now? Was I right? Does he make jewelry? Do I have any step-siblings?"

"RACH," Ross said loudly and firmly, grasping her shoulder with his hand.

"What, Ross? I'm a little busy here," Rachel said. The woman looked at her with pity now, her eyes sliding to look up at the mantle, and Rachel suddenly realized just exactly what was in that jar. Her blood ran cold.

...

Monica came down the stairs feeling as though her head was underwater. Joey and Richard caught sight of her and rushed over.

"What happened?" Joey asked. She shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, they didn't...?" Richard said.

"They did," she confirmed.

"You poor thing," he said, moving to kiss her before remembering that wasn't the best idea.

"So," Jack said, coming over to them. Monica hated that she knew why he was grinning like such an idiot. "I've got the porsche out in the garage. Wanna do a little trade? You can take my speedster out and maybe I could..."

"You don't want to finish that sentence," Richard said, holding up his hand. Joey was frowning, not getting it until he eventually put it together. His eyes widened in Joey fashion.

"I can't do this anymore," Monica said. "Dad, I'm dating Richard."

"You're...what?" Jack asked, confused. He looked back and forth between Richard and Monica. "No. No..."

"What is it dear? You look like you've seen a ghost," Judy chuckled, joining them.

"Our Harmonica is dating Richard," Jack managed to get out. Judy paled visibly.

"Here's your bat back," a guest said, handing a baseball bat over to Jack.

"Mine!" Joey said, snatching it and hurrying away with it. The last thing they needed was Jack killing Richard with it. He'd take it home with him if he had to. It could prove useful in the future should he be threatened by an intruder.

"Is...is it true?" Judy asked, clutching at her throat.

"Yes," Monica answered. Richard put his arms around her.

"Oh dear," Judy said. "I...I feel faint."

"I feel sick," Jack commented.

"Look, we aren't just messing around. We care about each other very much. Like it or not, this is happening," Monica said.

"Yes," Richard nodded.

"I can't let you," Jack started.

"It's not up to you, Dad," Monica said. "Come on, Richard." She tugged on his hand, leading him to the door. Joey followed them out.

"You okay?" he asked Monica.

"Yea. It's out there. That's all that matters," Monica said, smiling. Richard smiled back at her and gave her a kiss then. Joey was dreading going back to the apartment. He wasn't sure what was going to happen between him and Chandler.

...

"He...he's not..." Rachel started, moving closer to the fireplace.

"I'm very sorry," the woman said sadly. "It happened two months ago."

"Two _months_ ago?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes. Cancer."

"So...if I had found out sooner..."

"Rach, don't do that to yourself," Ross interrupted. His heart was breaking at the sight before him. Rachel's eyes welled up with tears as she read the urn.

 _Anthony Kalama, Loved by All_

"Oh God," she whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth. She had anticipated every other type of scenario, but she had not anticipated this. It just had never crossed her mind that her biological father would be dead.

"I know this isn't what you expected to find, but can I offer you something to drink? Would you like to talk about him?" the woman asked. "I am Leilani, by the way."

"Are you his wife?" Rachel asked, her voice thick.

"No. His sister. This is my place actually," she added. "I am an author."

"Oh."

"He stayed here with me for most of his life. We never found our soulmates, and he was good company. You said you're his daughter?" Leilani asked, curious.

"Well, according to my mother, yes."

"How did it happen?"

"He met my mother at the Moana Hotel about 26 years ago," Rachel replied. "That's all I know."

"I see. Well, my brother was famous for breaking the hearts of women," Leilani sighed. "I always advised him against it, but he never listened to me. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I guess that makes you my aunt," Rachel said, smiling weakly.

"I guess so," Leilani nodded.

"You know, this has been a lot to take in," Rachel said. "I...I'm gonna go."

"Okay," Leilani agreed. "If you want to come back..."

"I'll think about it," Rachel cut her off quickly. "Come on, Ross." She couldn't speak. She could barely see or think straight. Her father was dead. She'd never get to meet him. The sobs escaped her anyway, and Ross tried to reach for her. She barely made it to the cab before collapsing. Ross helped her get inside and joined her.

"Rachel," he said, trying to get her to look at him. Rachel didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see the sympathy, the concern. She wanted to go back in time a year earlier to find out that Anthony was her father. Maybe then she could have had the relationship she had been fantasizing about. Now, she knew her father was nothing but a man who seduced women, and he was dead. How fair was that?


	6. Chapter 6

Joey hadn't gone back to the apartment right away. He had gone to revisit the apartment they'd looked at earlier, and he made his decision. On the cab ride back to Chandler's, he wondered how he was going to tell his best friend what he'd done. He still believed it was time to try living on his own, that he needed to do this. As he walked up the steps, he dreaded the expression on Chandler's face that was most definitely going to show up: hurt. He forced himself to open the door. There was no going back now.

"Hey, man," Chandler said. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Yea, me too," Joey nodded.

"I got you something," Chandler grinned, tossing him a bag of plastic spoons. "Lick away, my friend!"

"Thanks. These will work great for my new place until I get real ones," Joey said, waiting for the reaction. It came quickly.

"W-what?"

"Well, what did you think? That I'd ruin the environment by using these all the time? Naw, I gotta get real ones."

"No, no, I meant about the new place," Chandler said, coming closer. "I thought you weren't serious. I thought it was just a fight."

"It was a fight, but it was about serious stuff. Look, this is going to be good for me. Maybe I'll find myself."

"I see."

"It's not going to leave you in a lurch, is it?"

"I've never been speeding so fast in my life," Chandler answered. "I'll be fine." He marched past Joey and went out the door, leaving Joey standing there holding a bag of plastic spoons.

...

Rachel was soaking in the tub and trying not to cry for the hundredth time about her father's passing. She tried to think about the fact that Anthony was a player, that he never really loved her mother, but then a small piece of her wondered if he did and her mother never gave him the chance. Then again, she was married. Rachel's head hurt. This whole thing was confusing to her. Ross was out trying to find some fast food to bring back. She didn't feel up to eating in a restaurant. She kept thinking about what Leilani had offered. Did she want the chance to learn about her aunt? Was it worth it? Was it pointless? She didn't know anymore. It was a little after five, and Rachel desperately needed to talk to someone other than Ross about what was going on. She reached for the phone, dialing Monica's number.

...

"Chandler?" Monica asked, opening her door and finding him there. "What's wrong?"

"Joey is moving out," he answered, coming inside. It was after 11, and he still didn't want to go into his apartment.

"What?"

"He's moving out. He got an apartment. He's leaving."

"Oh my God. I had no idea..."

"I didn't either! Apparently it's been his dream to live on his own," Chandler said, slumping down onto the couch. He looked and felt very desolate.

"I'm sorry," Monica said, sitting down beside him.

"It's all right. I'll be fine. I'm like a cat...I land on my feet," he tried to joke. It fell flat.

"You've always had a roommate, though," Monica pointed out.

"Yea, well, I'll get over it. Living alone won't suck."

"Just promise me you won't go out there and find the first nut job you see and bring him home to live with you," Monica warned.

"What makes you think it'll be a him?" Chandler challenged. "Isn't that a bit biased?"

"You'd live with a girl? I don't see that happening," Monica shook her head.

"Why not? I'm not the one who licks the utensils and puts them back in the drawer!"

"Maybe not, but you're just not ready for a girl roommate," Monica said.

"I know you're right. I don't know if I'll even get another roommate. It's hard when they leave."

"Aww, Chandler," Monica said, patting his hand. Her phone rang then, making her stare at it. Who on Earth would call this late at night? Her heart started to pound. Had her father had a heart attack after all from her news?

"Hello?" she answered shakily.

"Hi, Mon, it's me," Rachel said in her ear.

"Oh! Hi," Monica said, moving to her bedroom so Chandler wouldn't overhear. "How are you? Did you find him?"

"Yea, I found him. He's dead, Monica. My father is dead."

"Oh...oh God," Monica gasped. That was not the news she was expecting.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I have an aunt, Monica. Her name is Leilani. I feel like I should get to know her, but a part of me thinks it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Rach. She's technically your family. There's nothing wrong with getting to know your family."

"I don't know if Ross can stay down here with me for long, though."

"How are things with you guys?"

"I feel bad that we haven't gone on a proper date yet, but I don't know if I can right now. I'm just in shock..."

"I'm sure he understands."

"He does. Very much so. It's weird actually. I keep looking for him to be his usual self, but he's different down here."

"He knows you're in a fragile place right now."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you with all this. I just don't know who else to talk to."

"I'm glad you called."

"Ross is back. I'll talk to you later. I think you're right, though. I should talk to my aunt."

"Good luck," Monica said. They hung up, and she headed back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked.

"A friend," Monica answered vaguely.

"As in Rachel? Come on, you haven't talked about her sudden departure. Or Ross's for that matter. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"What are we, in the fourth grade? You can tell me," Chandler urged.

"You have to swear to keep your big mouth shut, though," Monica warned.

"All right," he agreed.

"Rachel and Ross are in Hawaii because Rachel found out her father isn't her biological father."

"And Hawaii is to ease the pain?!" Chandler asked, incredulous.

"No, no. Her real father lives there, but she just found out he's dead."

"Oh. Well...I feel like an ass now."

"It's all right."

"So...is she okay?"

"I don't know. It's a shock still right now. She may or may not pull out of it okay."

"Makes my problem seem stupid now."

"It's not stupid. Your best friend is moving out. That's painful."

"It sure is. I can't avoid going home forever," Chandler said, getting up.

"You'll keep this between us?" Monica asked, giving him a look.

"I like breathing air, Monica," Chandler answered. Her lips twisted into a small smirk as he walked out. It was good to know that people were afraid of her sometimes.

...

"Thank you," Rachel said to Ross as she finished her pizza. "I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"I'm just glad to help," Ross responded. "Have you thought about what you want to do with your aunt?"

"I think I want to get to know her," Rachel answered. "Is that crazy?"

"No," Ross shook his head, echoing Monica. "She's your family. It's allowed." He chuckled a little.

"What?" Rachel asked, tilting her head.

"I just can see the two of you going on shopping sprees and talking about your father," he said, smiling.

"You think she'd take me shopping?" Rachel asked, excited again.

"Maybe. Just...don't get too upset if she's not what you want her to be," Ross warned gently.

"She's the one who said I could come back," Rachel said, puzzled.

"I know, but I also know you. You'll get an idea in your head as to what she could or should be like, and when she isn't, you'll get disappointed."

"At this point, I'm done with guessing at what things are supposed to be like," Rachel sighed. Her father being dead was certainly not what things were supposed to be like. It was enough to make her feel on guard.

"I can only get two more days off work," Ross said after a while. "I don't want to leave you here."

"I'll leave with you. Two days should be enough," she responded. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Maybe once this was all over they could have a proper date.

...

Chandler was taken aback by Joey's sudden hug from behind, but he felt just as empty when he left again. Monica came into his apartment after Joey had been gone for about twenty minutes.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I feel like I lost my right arm, but I'll be all right," Chandler sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe it won't work out and he'll be back," Monica pointed out.

"He's a big shot TV star. He'll be just fine."

"You wanna come over for a bit?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just gonna watch something here."

"Okay. Well, I'm here if you need me," Monica said, backing out. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her leaving. She felt bad for him, then. He looked so lonely standing there.

 **The Next Day**

Rachel blew the breath from her mouth out slowly and through pursed lips. Leilani answered the door and smiled when she saw Rachel standing there.

"I'm glad you came back," she said, opening the door to let Rachel inside. She led her to the living room again.

"I figured I owed it to myself to get to know my aunt," Rachel said, sitting down on the couch. She avoided looking at the fireplace.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Rachel thought hard. She hadn't put much thought into the things she wanted to know about Leilani compared to the fantasies of shopping with her.

"What kind of books do you write?"

"Romance novels," Leilani said, smiling.

"Oh, you might know of Nora Bing then," Rachel said.

"I know of her," Leilani agreed. "Interesting woman."

"She's the mother of one of my friends," Rachel explained.

"Small world," Leilani laughed. "So, tell me about your friends."

Rachel launched into details about Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, and Monica. She felt homesick while talking about them.

"And the fellow who was here with you? My apologies again for mistaking him as your...you know," Leilani winced.

"He recently became my boyfriend. He's Monica's brother."

"How sweet."

"It was a rocky start, but here we are," Rachel said nervously. He was out exploring the museums. No surprises there.

"Well, Anthony and I were the only children of our parents. They died tragically when we were teenagers. It's been the two of us ever since."

"Did you ever marry?"

"No. There was a close call, but he decided he couldn't go through with it."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"It's all right. He was a weenie anyway," Leilani joked. Rachel laughed with her. She liked this woman she decided.

"So, how did you find out about Anthony?" Leilani finally asked, wanting to know.

"Ross's father said something about how my parents weren't happy, especially since an incident in Hawaii, so I asked my mother, and she told me what happened."

"That must have been such a shock."

"It really was. I can see the differences between me and my sisters now, but I never would have guessed if I didn't know."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him. He was a bit of a clown at times, could always make me smile when I was feeling low."

"I'm sorry too. What else can you tell me about him?"

"He loved to fish. He was a bit of an artist; sold his work at local shows sometimes. He had difficulty leaving beautiful women alone, and sometimes he got what he deserved from behaving that way. You're the first child of his to come forward, though. He would have loved you, I think," Leilani finished. There were tears in her eyes now. Rachel sniffed hard, wiping at her face.

"He sounds lovely," Rachel said.

"He was," Leilani agreed.

"This sounds crazy, but I was wondering if you enjoyed to shop," Rachel said, getting to the point. "It's one of my passions, and I wondered if it was something we shared." She watched as Leilani's face grew into a smile.

"Oh, honey," she said. "I'm the queen of shopping." Rachel's heart lifted.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Come on. I'll show you the best place to shop," Leilani said, getting up. Rachel followed, getting more excited. Now they were talking!

...

"It's a nice place," Monica said, standing in the middle of Joey's new apartment. Phoebe was finishing checking out the kitchen.

"You think so?" Joey asked, nervous. He wanted their approval so badly.

"Yea."

"How's Chandler?" he finally got the nerve to ask.

"He's...okay," Monica hesitated. She didn't tell him that Chandler was buried chin deep in buckets of ice cream and bags of chips. It made her chuckle inside at the similarity of how he dealt with his emotions the way she used to. Well, sometimes she still did.

"That's code for not good at all, isn't it?" Joey asked.

"What's with the weird water thingy?" Phoebe questioned, joining them and seeing it.

"It reminds me of the rain," Joey answered. "It also makes me have to pee."

"Your decor taste is interesting," Phoebe went on. "I wouldn't have taken you as a collector of porcelain animals."

"I didn't know either!" Joey said excitedly. "See, this is what I meant by saying I needed to move out to find myself."

"Well, don't get too crazy," Monica warned.

"I won't," he promised. "Should I call him? I don't know what to do."

"You can call him. I think he'd be okay with that," Monica answered.

"All right. I will," Joey nodded. The girls stayed a little longer, admiring his place until Phoebe had to go do a gig at the Perk and Monica was going to meet Richard. Joey was left all alone, and he stared at the phone. It was now or never. He picked it up and dialed.

"Hello?" Chandler's voice said.

"Hey, buddy," Joey replied. "How's it going?"

"Um, it's going," Chandler replied.

"What are you up to?"

"Just watching Baywatch."

"Me too!" Joey exclaimed, turning his TV on. He got comfortable in his chair, hearing Chandler do the same thing.

"Ohhh man," Chandler said.

"I know, right?!" Joey laughed. He felt a little better now. Hearing Chandler's voice made him feel that things were okay.

...

Monica was walking to meet Richard when she ran into Leonard Green.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he bumped her shoulder.

"Monica," he said, recognizing her. "Where's Rachel? That cafe man said she wasn't at work lately."

"Um, she...she's..." Monica faltered. His eyes were burning.

"She's gone to find him, hasn't she?"

Monica couldn't lie to this man. He terrified her.

"She has," she nodded.

"Of course. She sure knows how to break a man's heart," Leonard said, starting to shuffle off. Monica stared after him, open mouthed in shock. Leonard was upset by this?! She had no idea the man could feel emotion let alone hurt. Rachel was going to have a lot more to deal with when she returned than she realized.


	7. Chapter 7

"He was upset?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. It was the next day, and she had told him about her encounter with Dr. Green.

"Very. I think this whole thing is bothering him more than Rachel realizes," Monica sighed.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't think so. Not right now anyway."

"Is she going to come home soon?"

"I don't know. Oh, here's Richard," Monica said, standing up. Richard entered the coffee house and smiled upon seeing her. Her heart fluttered.

"Hey," Richard said, hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Chandler," Richard nodded.

"Uh huh," Chandler said back.

"He's still adjusting to Joey being gone," Monica said, explaining away his brusqueness. A skinny man walked in then, looking around. Monica already had a strange feeling about it when he spied Chandler and joined him.

"Chandler?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Eddie. We spoke on the phone?"

"I _knew_ it!" Monica cried, making Chandler jump.

"Knew what?" he asked defensively.

"Yea, what?" Richard chimed in.

"You grabbed the first guy off the street, didn't you?" she asked Chandler accusingly.

"He wasn't the first," Chandler argued. "More like fifth."

"Ugh, Chandler!"

"I have business to attend to, madam," he cut her off. "Good day."

Monica growled and charged out of the coffee house, Richard on her heels.

"Why so upset?" he asked.

"Because he shouldn't have grabbed the first yoyo off the street to live with him."

"It was his fifth," Richard corrected.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours of course. He was an idiot for doing that," Richard bobbed his head.

"He's gonna regret it."

"He'll have to learn that on his own."

"Maybe, but it'll be me having to help him get out of his own mess," Monica grunted.

...

"Last night was really special," Rachel said, leaning on her chin. She and Ross were sitting at the table eating breakfast together. She ran her foot up his leg, making him shiver. She had returned from Leilani's house the night before on an incredible high. They had finally gone out to dinner, and she didn't hold anything back when they returned to the hotel room. Ross had made sure she was in a good place first, of course, and she had most definitely been in a really good place. He felt like his entire body was glowing. He was pretty sure a spaceship could pick him out of a crowd right now if they wanted to.

"It really was," he agreed.

"I don't think I've ever had such an intimate experience before," she went on. It truly had felt like a scene from a movie. Everything had been perfect despite it being rather spontaneous.

"Well, I...I, uh," Ross struggled. He couldn't find the right words to say. She laughed and kissed him then.

"I know," she smiled. She stood then, going to get dressed.

"Are you going back today?" he asked.

"Yes. It's my last day here. I want to spend it with her," Rachel answered. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Ross said. "I might actually take a nap when you leave."

"Did I tire you out?" Rachel asked, lifting a brow.

"A little," he admitted sheepishly. This morning's sex had been even better than last night's. She went over to him and kissed his neck playfully.

"Get rested up," she said. "You're gonna need it later."

"Oh boy," Ross replied, getting excited.

...

"I really miss him," Joey said to Phoebe. They were at his apartment together.

"Then just move back in," Phoebe urged. "This whole thing was so stupid."

"Hey, you said before it was a great idea," Joey said, outraged.

"I'm flaky," Phoebe shrugged.

"You think I should go talk to him?"

"Yes! It's Chandler. He will talk to you."

"All right," Joey agreed.

"I should get to my clients anyway. They don't appreciate it when I'm late," Phoebe sighed.

Joey didn't wait too long after she left before grabbing his coat and heading over to Chandler's place. He was really lonely. Living by himself was not what he imagined, and he really missed having someone help pay the rent. Okay, he missed someone paying all the rent while he chipped in occasionally. He knocked on the door hesitantly, trying to quickly figure out what to say.

"Hey," Chandler said, seeing him there. "What's up?"

"I just thought I'd come visit," Joey answered.

"Cool."

Chandler moved so Joey could come inside. He saw the boxes quickly.

"Are you moving out?" he asked, surprised.

"Ah, no," Chandler said, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

"Is that Joey guy gonna come back for this hat, or should I just toss it?" Eddie asked, coming out of Joey's room. He was holding a moose hat in his hands. Joey stared at him.

"Um, this is Joey," Chandler said, gesturing. "Joey, this is my new roommate, Eddie."

"Hey," Joey said. Eddie gave a small wave in response. He handed over the hat wordlessly, and Joey placed it on his head.

"Wanna stick around?" Chandler asked.

"Uh, no. I...I have to go to the set," Joey answered. He felt deflated. He really had ruined things. He walked out of the room and down the stairs feeling gutted.

...

Leilani was still laughing from sharing the story about her brother's tanning fiasco. He had fallen asleep on the same side two days in a row, thus he had been so burned on the one side of his body. She and Rachel were at the beach, tanning themselves. Leilani had remembered the incident because of this. They talked about other things too, of course. Leilani wanted her to know everything and anything about Anthony's legacy. Rachel drank it all in, eager to know her father the best she could.

"I really have had a wonderful time with you," Rachel said, shifting the sand with her hands slowly. "I'm very sad that I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well, you can always come visit. I'm not going anywhere," Leilani said, reaching out and patting Rachel's hand. "I must admit, it's nice to have someone linked to my brother in my life. It's just me otherwise, and it gets rather lonely."

"I'm very glad we got to meet, then," Rachel smiled. "You can come visit too."

"I actually will be in New York for a book tour in the spring," Leilani nodded. "Perhaps I'll pop by."

"Sounds lovely."

"So, this Ross fellow. Is he a keeper?"

"Oh, we just started dating."

"Really? From the way he looks at you, I'd say he's loved you for a long time."

"He has. I just finally noticed," Rachel responded.

"Well, don't let him get away if he's The One," Leilani said, smiling.

"I'll do my best," Rachel chuckled. She did really care for Ross. You could almost say she did love him, but it was a bit soon for them to be saying that out loud to each other. Time would allow them an opportunity eventually.

...

"I had a great time tonight," Monica said, kissing Richard at her doorway.

"I did too," he agreed.

"You wanna come in?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Of course!"

Monica moved to open the door, and she found Chandler sitting on the floor leaning against the back of the couch staring back at her.

"Argh!" Monica shrieked, clutching her chest.

"Oh, hey Mon," Chandler said. "Richard."

"What are you doing?!"

"I miss Joey."

"No, really?" Monica asked sarcastically.

"Should I leave?" Richard questioned.

"That might be a good idea. This could take a while."

"All right. See you later," Richard said, giving her another peck before leaving. Chandler hugged himself as Monica sat on the floor beside him.

"Why did you let Eddie move in if you wanted Joey back?"

"Because I didn't think he'd want to come back."

"What changed?"

"He came over. He was so sad when he saw Eddie. I just knew then that the guy wanted to move back. I blew it, Mon."

"Well, find a way to get rid of Eddie."

"I can't think of any."

"Something will present itself soon," Monica promised. "Now, you can't hang out on my floor all night."

"Sorry."

"Go get some rest. We'll brainstorm tomorrow about what to do."

"All right."

He got up, his expression one of defeat. Monica stayed on the floor as he walked out, wondering how the hell they were going to get Eddie to go.

...

"I hate to leave," Rachel said. They were packing up the hotel room and getting ready to head to the airport.

"I know."

"Thank you again so much for coming with me," she said, stopping him for a moment so she could plant a tender kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad I came. I learned a lot about this place," Ross started. "Did you know...?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Rachel said, stopping him. "No dinosaur talk."

"It was about the leprosy settlement..."

"That's worse."

"All right, fine."

"Ugh, New York. Could you imagine if I grew up here?" Rachel asked, sighing.

"We would have never met," Ross pointed out. She looked at him.

"You're right. New York one, Hawaii zero," she laughed. "I wouldn't trade any of it."

"Glad to hear," he smiled. He zipped up the suitcase and set it on the floor. He had, of course, taken all that he could that he deemed free.

"Bye hotel," Rachel said as they walked out. Ross took her hand, and they made their way to the airport. It was time to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Two chapters in one night! I really wanted to finish this story. Yes, that means this is the last chapter. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Rachel had returned to her regular routine. When she had first arrived back home, she had spent two whole days talking to Monica (when Monica wasn't busy) about Leilani and her biological father. Monica had been very intrigued by it all, but she could sense that Rachel was still sad. A week later, Rachel was still thinking about Anthony and Leonard. They were two very different men. Would she have grown up differently if Anthony had raised her? She pondered this when Dr. Green entered the coffee house.

"Sweet Pea," he said. She stopped in her tracks, looking at him.

"D-Daddy?"

"You're back," he noted.

"Um, yea."

"Did you find him?"

"Hang on," Rachel said. "Gunther! I'm taking five."

"You literally just started your shift..." Gunther started.

"Thanks, Gunther!" Rachel interrupted, taking her father's arm and leading him outside. They sat on a bench on the sidewalk.

"You found him," Leonard said, looking at her.

"I found his urn," she responded. His eyes widened in shock.

"He's dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I spent time with his sister, my aunt. She shared as much about him as she could."

"That was...nice of her," Leonard finished. He felt hurt deep inside. It wasn't the fact that Rachel wanted to find her biological father. It was because Rachel didn't talk to him anymore, like he no longer existed despite the fact it was he who raised her, not Anthony.

"I'm really disappointed I didn't get to meet him," Rachel went on. It was another hit for Leonard. He couldn't take it much longer.

"And where was he the whole time you were growing up, huh? Where was he when you were hurt? Sad? Lonely? Happy? Where was he for all the milestones you achieved? Where was he when you needed a father?!" he exploded.

"Daddy..."

"I was here!" he shouted. "RIGHT HERE!" He stood then, shaking.

"Wait..." Rachel started.

"You know what? I'm out," he said. "I know I wasn't the best father, but I was at least there for you. You don't want that now, fine. I'm gone. Don't worry about me bothering you ever again." He marched off as fast as he could. Rachel sat there in shock at his outburst. She hadn't realized what her trip would have done to him. She sunk her head into her hands and cried.

...

"You gotta help me," Chandler begged. "He watches me sleep. He dehydrates everything, and he's accusing me of sleeping with his girlfriend!"

"Did you?" Phoebe asked. She and Monica were listening to his tirade.

"NO!"

"Just asking," Phoebe snorted.

"Okay, well, I'm still thinking of a plan," Monica said. She had been distracted by Richard for the past week on top of Rachel coming back. She still hadn't told anyone else about it, so Monica and Chandler kept it to themselves. Ross had also been living at the apartment since they'd returned, and he was starting to drive her up the wall.

"Think faster!" Chandler ordered.

"Chill," Monica snapped. She thought hard. How could they get rid of Eddie?

"Oh my God," Phoebe said, looking at the TV. "You guys!"

"What?" Chandler asked, looking to where she was pointing. They caught Joey's character, Dr. Ramoray, falling down an elevator shaft.

"Did they just kill him off?" Monica asked, horrified. They all stared at one another.

"I'll get a cab," Phoebe said, rushing out the door. Chandler and Monica hurried after her.

...

Joey refused to answer the door. He was humiliated. Now he couldn't afford this apartment, and he had nowhere to go. The biggest, greatest thing that had ever happened to him in his career was gone, just like that. He couldn't handle it.

"Joey, come on," Monica coaxed. "I brought cookies."

His sudden hunger outweighed everything else, and he opened the door.

"Hey," he said, outraged, looking at her empty hands.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Had to get you to open the door somehow."

"That's just mean," he commented. He froze when he saw Chandler.

"How're you doing?" Chandler asked, trying to not feel awkward.

"I feel lousy, man. All my hard work is gone. I'm nothing now."

"You're not nothing!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Don't you dare talk like that!"

"I might as well be," Joey shrugged, flopping on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Is there anything we can do?" Monica asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I just want to be alone." The three friends looked at each other, knowing that it was probably best not to push.

"All right," Monica said carefully. "But please call us if you want to talk."

"I will."

They left feeling as though they had failed miserably at comforting their friend.

...

"I actually hurt him," Rachel said to Monica later that evening. "He was almost crying, Mon."

"Oh dear," Monica responded. She had listened to Rachel's relaying of seeing Leonard that day. It did sound sad.

"Am I really that heartless?"

"No, Rach. You wanted to meet your biological dad. That's not being heartless."

"I should have told Daddy how much I appreciated him before I left I guess."

"He's an adult, Rach. You can't control his reactions to things."

"No, but I was insensitive."

Monica was stunned. Rachel realizing she was insensitive? This was new. Rachel was chewing on her fingernails now, looking at Monica for advice.

"Give him a few days to cool off before going to see him," Monica suggested.

"You're right. Time off will help," Rachel nodded.

"In the meantime, can you tell Ross to stop spreading all his hair supply crap over my bathroom counter?" Monica harped.

"Oh my God, you two are gonna have to sort this out," Rachel said, exasperated.

"He's being a bully!" Monica cried, defensive.

"I'm just the girlfriend. You guys have to deal with it."

Monica was annoyed. Hadn't she just spent all evening listening and comforting Rachel? This was how her friend repaid her? Rachel had gone to her room by then, and Monica was left sitting alone thinking about how easy life had been before Ross started dating Rachel.

...

"I told him to move out, and he said he understood. Now he's acting like the conversation never happened!" Chandler cried, banging his fist on the couch arm at the coffee house. The gang was there. Joey had finally rejoined them after spending all of the night before alone and miserable.

"I got it," Monica said, snapping her fingers. "Move him out and let on that he never moved in."

"That's genius, Mon!" Chandler exclaimed. He hastened to his feet.

"Ah, wait!" Monica called after him. "It'll only work if Joey moves back in with you."

Joey and Chandler looked at each other carefully.

"Go talk it out," Phoebe urged. "We can't stand seeing you guys so fragile with each other."

"I'll come help move his stuff out," Joey offered.

"Thanks," Chandler nodded. They set off together.

"I hope they fix it," Ross said. "I can't stand seeing Joey looking like a kicked puppy."

"You see it too?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"We all do," Rachel commented. She was half in the conversation and half out of it. She was still thinking about Leonard. She had to do something about it, but she didn't know what.

...

"I'm sorry," Joey blurted out once they were in the apartment alone.

"For what?" Chandler asked carefully.

"For everything. For the spoon licking, for the fight, for moving out," Joey finished.

"I'm sorry too," Chandler admitted. "I've really missed you."

"Me too. Let's just pretend this never happened," Joey suggested.

"Exactly," Chandler grinned. They hurried to finish boxing up Eddie's things and going to Joey's apartment to move his stuff back. It was going to be epic, the look on Eddie's face when he saw Joey back.

...

Rachel was alone in the kitchen while Monica was getting ready for her date with Richard. She was crying a little, thinking about her aunt and about Leonard. Sandra hadn't contacted her at all since she had returned, not that Rachel was terribly upset by that. She was wiping her eyes when Richard came in.

"Hi," he said. Her wet eyes struck at his heart. He sat down across from Rachel at the table then. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it had to be done. Ever since Rachel had come home from Hawaii upset and missing her so called deceased biological father, Richard had wanted to talk to her, but there just never seemed to be a good time. He was making this a good time. He didn't want her to be upset anymore. It was time.

"You really wish you had met your father," he noted. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes again.

"I really do. I mean, it's like being offered a different life and then having it ripped away again with no warning," she finished. Richard tapped his thumbs against his fingers, his hands folded in front of him.

"Rachel, what if I told you I know who your real father is," he started. She looked at him sharply.

"I found him already. Dead in Hawaii."

"No," Richard shook his head. "Anthony was not your biological father."

"What?" she asked, confused. Richard inhaled slowly before continuing.

"It was a couple's trip," he started. "Barbara and myself, your mother and Leonard. It was a discount deal if we traveled that way, so we did. You could say it was an effort to fix our marriages. The four of us were having trouble. It wasn't a secret. Your parents got into a huge argument at the hotel, and your father stormed off to go God knows where, and your mother was left vulnerable and distraught. Barbara was already giving me the cold shoulder and was flirting with our server. Your mother went to her room where the luggage guy made a pass at her. I had followed her to make sure she was all right and witnessed it. I manhandled Anthony, and he didn't bother her again. When I was in the room talking to your mother..."

"No," Rachel interrupted. "Oh, God, no."

"When I was in the room talking to your mother," Richard carried on, looking at her. "Things got carried away. One thing led to another. It was a mistake we both instantly regretted. Your mother insisted on telling your father, but she said it had been with the baggage boy, Anthony. She told me she knew my marriage had a chance; hers did not. I was already feeling guilty and ashamed when a month later your mother told me she was pregnant."

"No," Rachel said. "No, no, no, no..."

"She said it was mine, that she and your father hadn't been intimate in a long time. She still refused to let me come forward. Your father knew you weren't his, but he still thought you were Anthony's. I helped out where I could, but your mother wouldn't let me come forward. I had had my first child on the way as well, you see, and your mother didn't want two families to be ruined. In the end, I lost Barbara anyway."

"But...we could have been a family," Rachel whispered, not understanding.

"I know," Richard nodded. "She didn't want to."

"You asked?"

"I did."

"I...I'm having a really hard time processing this right now," Rachel said, gripping her head with her hands.

"Rachel, do you remember when you fell off your bike in front of my house when you were seven?" Richard asked.

"Yes. You came out, patched me up, and kissed me better," Rachel said softly. "I remember."

"It killed me to know you were my child and I couldn't be a part of your life the way I wanted to. I guess I'm asking you now, do you want that relationship?"

"I...I don't know."

"Think about it," Richard said, patting her hand gently. He went to stand up when he saw Monica standing there staring at him. His heart sank.

"You...you're..." Monica tried to say. He held up his hand.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. He went over to her, and she stepped back as though she had been burned.

"You knew and didn't tell me."

"I didn't want it to affect us."

"Well, it does."

"I know. Monica, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm guessing this is the end, right?"

Monica looked at Rachel then, who was watching them both warily. She didn't want to date Rachel's dad. She didn't want to be with a man who kept secrets from her either. He'd known all this time.

"This is the end," she confirmed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you with the hopes of having a relationship with you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Monica shook her head. "Please leave."

"Mon, it's okay," Rachel started.

"I'm going," Richard said. "Rachel, think about it, okay?" He didn't wait for her response before going out the front door. Monica collapsed then, having just lost the potential love of her life. She also felt a little weirded out.

"Monica," Rachel said, going over and joining her on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"You just found out who your biological father is, and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" Monica countered.

"I know you really cared about him," Rachel said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I find I'm a little repulsed right now, but I guess that's the risk you take when you date someone that much older than you," Monica said, sighing. "I'll get over it, so don't worry about me. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I really don't. I find I want to talk to Daddy."

"Leonard?"

"Yea. He had his moments, you know, where he was a good father. He really was a good father," Rachel whispered.

"I could kick my father for ever letting this out of the bag," Monica said.

"No, it's okay. It's just made me realize all along where my real father was," Rachel said. "I have to go."

"Good luck," Monica said, knowing where she was going. She was on the floor still when Chandler came in.

"What happened? You're in the bad spot of the floor," he asked, chuckling at his own joke. That's where he had been the other night when he had been upset.

"I broke up with Richard," she answered. It wasn't as jarring to say out loud as she thought it would be. They were still fairly new with their relationship after all.

"Oh," Chandler said, surprised. He joined her on the floor, tucking his knees to his chest like hers. "Are you okay?"

Monica looked at him intently then.

"Yea," she nodded. "I'm going to be just fine." And she would be.

...

Leonard Green was at his office when Rachel entered. He met her eyes, and he knew she knew. Sandra had finally told him earlier that day, and Leonard had wanted to kill Richard for keeping this a secret for so long, especially after he'd confided in the man about it years ago.

"So," he said as she sat down across from him. "I assume you know."

"I do. Daddy, look," she started. "I don't care."

"You...you don't?"

"No. Richard wasn't there for me to chase away the monsters in the dark. Richard didn't teach me how to sail or how to negotiate with people. Richard didn't let me sit in his office and play doctor. Richard didn't tell me he loved me every night after tucking me in. Richard wasn't the one who was proud of me every time I accomplished something. Richard didn't push me to be the best I could be. You did. You're my father. My only father. I'm so sorry that I went on this manhunt for someone who was never there for me the way you were."

"Oh, Sweet Pea..." Leonard said, choking a little. He'd been struggling with this entire thing for weeks, feeling so hurt and abandoned by Rachel. Some claimed he was incapable of feeling anything, but deep down, that wasn't true.

"I do not want anyone but you to take the role of my father," Rachel said softly. "Is it too late?"

"No," Leonard shook his head. "It's never too late. Come here." He reached across the desk for her, pulling her into an awkward hug. Rachel felt her tears sliding down her cheeks then as her father broke down. This was as emotional of a moment they had ever had. It made Rachel realize that this decision had been the best decision she'd ever made so far.

...

"So that's that?" Ross asked after Rachel finished telling him what happened.

"Yes, that's that," she answered. She set down her mug and reached for his hand. They were at his apartment. She had spoken to Leilani earlier that day as well to explain, but the woman still wanted a relationship with her. Rachel was very grateful for this as she really did enjoy Leilani's company.

"So, do you feel at peace?" Ross asked.

"Yes, Ross. I do," Rachel answered, smiling. She felt very much at peace now. Things were in place.

"I know just where we can go to celebrate," Ross said, pulling her up. She laughed as he opened the door for her and did a little bow. She could feel herself falling for Ross a little harder every day. She hoped that their story would end well. She hoped that if they ever had kids together that they would feel love for their father as much as she felt love for hers. She smiled as he took her hand and they walked down the hall together. She couldn't ask for more.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That was my final twist for this story. I always like to think of creative ways to get rid of Richard from Monica's life XD Anyhow, if you're gonna flame me, remember I am a real person with feelings behind this anonymous username. Also, please don't reveal the twist in your reviews so it doesn't ruin it for other readers. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
